Harry Potter: The Demon Lord
by HermioneGMalfoy
Summary: Richard Harris died on 10/25/2002 of Hodgkin's disease. You're the best Dumbledore that ever lived. RIP
1. The boy who lived (twice, thrice, uhh......

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: This is uses the idea of Harry being a demon lord, except he knows of it, and tries to hide it from everybody, and many thanks and a dedication to DumbleDore123. If you know any good "Harry becomes a werewolf" fics, please send them to him! …And me.  
  
The boy who lived twice.  
  
The door slammed shut behind Uncle Vernon, as Harry soundlessly dragged his trunk upstairs. After putting the trunk underneath his bed, he opened Hedwig's cage and then fell back onto his bed. Two more months until returning to Hogwarts. Hogwarts usually made him feel that he was truly at home. Although he wasn't to sure that he wanted to go back right now… Not after what happened to Cedric… There were just too many memories… And nightmares. As he stared at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly shut.  
  
He was holding onto the hedge; near the cup, but his leg was injured, and Cedric was there.  
  
"Stop being noble. Just take it, then we can get out of here."  
  
"No. Go on"  
  
"Both of us,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."  
  
"You – you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."  
  
"You're on. Come here."  
  
"On three, right? One – two – three –"  
  
"Kill the spare."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Cedric lay dead.  
  
The scenery changed, and he was in some pitch-black place.  
  
"It's all your fault that I died." Said voice behind him.  
  
Harry turned to see Cedric staring at him.  
  
"You wanted Cho. Admit it Harry, you wished me dead so you could have her." Cedric said melancholically.  
  
"I – I…" Harry faltered.  
  
He did wish Cedric dead, but he didn't really want it to happen…  
  
"You would have lived anyway, but you had to make me take the cup with you. And I died." Cedric said, watching him.  
  
"I… I didn't know." Harry said, eyes looking down, lump forming in his throat.  
  
"How could you not know? You-know-who was after you. You knew that. You were told to be careful. But you had to drag me with you." Cedric said un- accusatorily.  
  
"I didn't know that you would die. I never meant for you to die. I'm sorry," Harry broke off miserably, voice tightened.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to bring back. But I know who will." Cedric said casually.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, not expecting this.  
  
"Persiphi, ruler of the deceased. She only does favors for other rulers." Cedric said.  
  
"What does that have to do with me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Plenty. You're the Demon Lord the demons are looking for, since You-Know- Who cast Avada Kedavra on you." Cedric said knowingly.  
  
"And how would you know all this?" Harry asked, pinching himself.  
  
"I asked her. After all, I don't want to remain dead, although it's not so bad." Cedric said defensively.  
  
"I'll do it. After all they can't do worse then Voldemort. What do I need to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"You summon a demon with a pentagram. Make a pentagram with anything, even ink would do, and sit in the center, and the pentagram will do the rest." Cedric said, fading away.  
  
Harry found himself awake. He was probably dreaming too much… Although it wouldn't hurt to try… And if it did work… Cedric'll be back.  
  
"BOY! DINNER!" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
But Harry was already drawing a pentagram with ink.  
  
A/N Unfortunately, this was very short, but it'll get longer. My parents are pretty pissed, but oh well, I don't care. Good Night.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Mione 


	2. Demon Lord Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: ('_';;) Only 1 review. Oh well… I'm not dying yet… Only just became a laughing stock with my ugly siblings because it's an all time low for the first chapter. (… Oh well… I dedicate this chapter to rave for being the first and only reviewer. Thanx rave!  
  
The Demon Harry  
  
Harry sat at the center, careful not to smudge the ink. Next thing he knew, was that he was thrown onto his back. Two cloaked and hooded figures grabbed him as he looked around.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Harry questioned frantically, as he struggled to get out of their cold scaly grip.  
  
"You came here on your freewill. You will now be our lord. But you must be purified." hissed a demon.  
  
"Purified? I don't need to be purified." Harry said, eyes widening, back away from them.  
  
"You must be purified. You are contaminated. It will not hurt. It will never hurt." The other demon hissed.  
  
"I'm not contaminated. I think I'll leave now…" Harry said, starting to run the other way while he could.  
  
Unfortunately, the demons were quick to grab him, carrying him as he struggled down the hall.  
  
"Your friend Cedric is alive. The favor must be repaid." The demons hissed.  
  
'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!' Harry mentally repeated to himself.  
  
"Your parents will be brought back after you are purified." The demons added.  
  
Harry paused from struggling, and the demons took this time to rush Harry into another pentagram.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"When can Harry and Hermione stay over again?" Ron asked his dad, preparing to send the already finished letters.  
  
"As soon as they write back." Arthur Weasley responded as he drove.  
  
"'Kay." Ron mumbled as he sent them off with Pig.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Demons surrounded the Pentagram that Harry was in.  
  
Harry was having a private mental argument though.  
  
'This doesn't seem too bad.' (Pro)  
  
'But I don't want to be the demon lord.' (Con)  
  
'But Cedric is alive because of it.' (Pro)  
  
But that's another reason you have dead parents.' (Con)  
  
'But then they'll be alive again.' (Pro)  
  
'But what would everybody think?' (Con)  
  
'Nobody would know unless you told them.' (Pro)  
  
'But what if they found out?' (Con)  
  
'Then you'd kill them.' Said a third voice in Harry's head.  
  
'No I wouldn't.' Harry argued, shocked that he would ever think of murdering somebody.  
  
'You would too. After all, you can't risk anybody finding out. You would become "the boy who went evil".' Said the third voice.  
  
"I want out!" Harry yelled.  
  
The demons didn't hear him, but the barrier around the pentagram faded for a moment.  
  
"Let me out! I don't want to become some stupid demon lord!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
The demons stopped chanting, and stared at him.  
  
"Bring in the dementors!" the first demon ordered.  
  
His wand was in his robes.  
  
The Patronus couldn't be cast.  
  
Harry crouched down, wrapped his arms tightly around himself, and closed his eyes, but it didn't matter, he already felt the coldness seep into the pentagram… and heard his parents dying… Except now he heard his parents begging him to bring them back.  
  
He was starting to glow with an ethereal light, and the coldness was vanishing.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to see if the dementors had left, revealing orange tinged, spiral eyes that were becoming more orange by the moment.  
  
The dementors were still there, maybe they had some way of lowering the coldness.  
  
Then Harry realized that there was no change with the dementors.  
  
It was him.  
  
And he didn't hate it.  
  
He liked it.  
  
"You are now purified, my Lord. We are at your disposal." said the lead chanter.  
  
But this was not supposed to happen.  
  
He was supposed to be the good one; the kind one; the one who would hate being what Voldemort had tried unsuccessfully at being.  
  
But Cedric is alive now.  
  
And so are his parents.  
  
As for the demons, he could prevent the demons from doing anything.  
  
According to the new knowledge he gained, he had new powers that included reverting from demon forms to his original form.  
  
Therefore he should like it.  
  
And he did.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harry reappeared in his room, and looked around.  
  
The Dursleys were asleep, and so was everybody else that lived on this block.  
  
Everything seemed so small; so weak.  
  
Just then, there was a hoot.  
  
He turned around to see Hedwig fly to the farthest corner of the room, making many small strange cries.  
  
He quickly reverted to his normal self.  
  
"Shh. Hedwig, it's ok. It's only me. I won't hurt you." Harry said, trying to calm the bird down.  
  
Hedwig had stopped making sounds, but seemed slightly uncertain (Yes I know, birds really don't look uncertain, but bare with me here).  
  
She flew down, and nipped Harry lightly as if he had scared her on purpose.  
  
Pig flew in right after with Ron's letter, and dropped it, and preceded to fly around.  
  
Harry quickly opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Dad said you could come over as soon as you  
  
respond, if you want to come over. The muggles  
  
are getting a letter from Mum to explain.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry quickly scrawled:  
  
Ron,  
  
How fast is soon? Of course I'm coming.  
  
Although I don't think the muggles would  
  
notice if I left anyway. How are you picking  
  
me up?  
  
Harry  
  
And sent it with Pig.  
  
A moment later, there was a rap on Harry's window, so he turned around to look.  
  
"As soon as you respond," Ron said, grinning, "We were waiting in front of your house for you to respond, in the car. Hand me your trunk."  
  
"Good to see you too." Harry replied, grinning back, as he passed his trunk through the window carefully.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Mr. Weasley had gotten a new car, and like the last car he had, it was enchanted.  
  
"Dad made it so that the muggles don't see it when the car uses magic, so we flew here." Ron said.  
  
The last time Ron had flew with Harry in the car, they had crashed into the Whomping Willow and causing Mr. Weasley to be fined, so this was good news.  
  
"When is Hermione coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning. It's amazing that she's coming at all, after all, Krum did invite her to stay over." Ron said.  
  
He might have misheard, but he thought he noticed a hint of smugness in Ron's voice that Hermione chose to stay over at the Burrow instead of Bulgaria with a world known Seeker.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry was laid on a bed in Ron's room slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
When they arrived at the Burrow, it was pretty late so most of the Weasleys were asleep, but Mrs. Weasley was awake and gave him a hug.  
  
She was like a mother to him.  
  
And now his parents were coming back.  
  
Ron mumbled something that sounded like "Hatoocrum" as he moved in his sleep, and Harry would have sniggered, but he was tired, and was already asleep.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
At the moment, two people found themselves in coffins, but got out by using their wand, which was fortunately in their robes.  
  
"James!" cried out the female.  
  
"Lily!" James said amazed.  
  
They embraced for a moment.  
  
"Why are we alive?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were talking with Amos' son and he vanished." Lily said.  
  
"We can only do one thing." James said seriously.  
  
"What?" Lily asked.  
  
"Get to Dumbledore. He'll know. And we'll find out more about Harry. After all, the only information we ever received was from the other people who had died." James said.  
  
Then the couple Disapparated.  
  
A/N. This chapter is longer then the one before, although it hasn't reached 75 kb. Oh well. I feel happy and satisfied for now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Feel free to ask me to e-mail you when I update! G'Night!  
  
Mione 


	3. Once a week

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: ( Two more reviews… Oh well (, I dedicate this chapter to Severitus, fire lela, and Jessica Black for reading "PLEASE REVIEW" and reviewing. To Severitus, I'm sorry there's not much of a description Harry's demon forms. Maybe I can e-mail it to you?  
  
Once every week or else…  
  
"Ron, Harry, wake up." Ginny said, prodding them rapidly.  
  
Harry had quickly sat up, but Ron just merely said, "Go away…" and rolled farther away from Ginny.  
  
"This is important! I bet you didn't even see the Daily Prophet." Ginny said with annoyance.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, as Ron rolled off his bed, and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"According to the Prophet, Cedric Diggory's alive! And Hermione's coming in a few minutes through Floo." Ginny added with a slight grin.  
  
Ron's head snapped up, and he rushed to the bathroom.  
  
"I've never seen him so willing to wake up in the morning." Harry commented.  
  
"It's either food or girls. Or preventing Hermione from criticizing him." Ginny added as an afterthought.  
  
Then she headed towards the door.  
  
"When is Hermione going to arrive anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"A hour later." Ginny said, as she went downstairs.  
  
Ginny seemed to be the shy type to Harry, but this morning she seemed almost the opposite of what he thought.  
  
Maybe he really didn't know her that well.  
  
'Maybe you don't know anybody that well at all.' thought a voice from yesterday.  
  
'I do too. I just don't know Ginny that well. And you go away.' Harry responded mentally.  
  
'I don't just go away. I am you. The you that knows almost all.' Thought back the voice in an irritated tone.  
  
'Well you don't know all. And now I have voices in my head.' Harry thought.  
  
Ron opened the bathroom door, and said a quick "G'Morning," as he rushed down.  
  
Harry entered the bathroom and proceeded to wash up.  
  
The mirror was asleep, but a human-like creature stared back at him in the mirror.  
  
Harry looked around the bathroom, but there was no one else in the bathroom.  
  
Maybe there was something wrong with the mirror.  
  
The image of a creature faded, and Harry's reflection reappeared, except in the mirror, he had orangey-spiraled eyes.  
  
"What are you staring at?" the image asked him in the same tone that the voice in his head had used.  
  
Harry looked at the door; would the Weasleys hear the image?  
  
"No they won't be able to hear me. And you could actually respond instead of thinking, you know? Because they won't be able to hear what you say to me either." the image said.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm you. You know, the one who knows "almost" all? I'm basically you, except with different eyes. I look like you because I am the demon and human essence of you. And you don't understand what I'm saying." The image said.  
  
"No, I don't. Sorry." Harry replied, confused.  
  
"Ok, there's you, in human form. There's you in demon form. Human and demon form look different, and mentally you feel no difference, but there is. You react to things like a regular human, because you're in your human form. If you were to revert to your demon form, or rather your multiple demon forms, you would tend to react to things and do things as a demon would. Now, here's where I come in, I'm a combination of both of your mental selves. Sort of like the demon inside your human self, and the human inside your demon self." The image explained.  
  
"Er… ok. I think I understand." Harry said, wondering if he was still asleep.  
  
"No you're not asleep. And I'm going back inside your head now." The image said, and vanished from the mirror.  
  
Harry's normal reflection stared back at him now, so Harry sighed from relief.  
  
'I'm you, you know. So you can't dislike me,' said the voice.  
  
'I don't dislike you.' Harry replied.  
  
'Right. Anyway, you have to spend around an hour in some sort of demon form. The easiest would be me. Half demon works too.' The voice said.  
  
'Er… ok. Could you go away now?' Harry asked.  
  
'Fine. I'll be back to tell you when it's time.' The voice responded, and left.  
  
Harry then went downstairs.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Right after Hermione arrived, a Floo message arrived for Harry from Dumbledore, and Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
Everyone was outside, and the three of them had come in to get drinks.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure you heard that Cedric is alive?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded, wondering where this was heading.  
  
"Your parents are possibly alive. I'd prefer that you or Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger didn't mention this to anybody until we're positive that it's them." Dumbledore said, as he vanished.  
  
"If they're back, how?" Hermione asked in a slightly suspicious tone.  
  
"If they're back, it doesn't matter how." Harry said.  
  
"Yes it does. First of all, it's impossible for a regular wizard to bring dead people back. It has to be some version of what the Greeks called "Hades", for Necromancers, there's a possibility. Second of all, only the strongest and most powerful Necromancer could attempt to bring people back from the dead and still survive it, since Necromancers can already nearly die if they allow the spirit of a dead one to temporarily possess his or her body for an extended time. "Hades" was the god, and ruler of the underworld, and he never let any dead person return to life with out some deal he believed was worth it. Only Orpheus was fortunate enough to reach the underworld with the music from his lyre, but he was stupid enough to forget the warning, "Don't look until both of you are out of the underworld", and he turned around while his wife was still in the cave. But anyway, power could be something "Hades" wants, and if Voldemort makes a deal with him, he could have your parents working for him." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, you've been reading again." Ron said half teasingly, half serious.  
  
"It doesn't definitely have to be male, or even part of some deal from Voldemort. The "Hades" might not even care for power." Harry said thinking of the Persiphi he never saw.  
  
"Most have agreed on the idea I've stated, but there's a possibility." Hermione admitted.  
  
"We've been here for 15 minutes… Should we get the drinks?" Ron asked.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Wake up.' Said a voice in Harry's head.  
  
'Not you again. I was sleeping. Go away.' Harry groaned mentally.  
  
'Get up. If you won't get up, I'll have to make you get up, and it won't be fun.' The voice said.  
  
'I'm up.' Harry thought back, sitting up.  
  
He checked to see if Ron was asleep, and then carefully made his way to the bathroom, noticing Ginny's door opened.  
  
The bathroom was locked.  
  
Ginny probably was in the bathroom.  
  
Damn.  
  
He'd have to go through the window, and not Ron's because Ron would wake up.  
  
Then it'd have to be Ginny's.  
  
He walked up a flight, and made sure Ginny wasn't in her room first.  
  
Then he found that the window wasn't wide enough for him to get out.  
  
'Then apparate. Or become vapor. You can shift shape. It's really amazing that I'm you.' the voice said.  
  
'Go away.' Harry thought back.  
  
'No. How do I know that you're not going to go back to sleep? You have to meet up with Persiphi to thank her.'  
  
'I'm not going to sleep. You're just annoying.' Harry responded, as he became vapor and went through the slightly opened window.  
  
'I'm you. Therefore you're annoying. But if you could, you would kill me later.' The voice said knowingly.  
  
'Why?' Harry asked.  
  
'Because. By the way you'll have to go in demon form.' The voice added.  
  
'Which one?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know. Pick something human like but demon enough so they know that you're the Demon Lord. I'd go for the hybrid.' The voice said casually.  
  
'Why?' Harry asked.  
  
'You should for first impressions. I heard she's a new ruler. Around your age.' The voice said slyly.  
  
'You're up to something.' Harry thought.  
  
'What makes you think that?' the voice asked innocently.  
  
'Go away. I really don't like hearing voices in my head.' Harry responded as he reverted to a demon form.  
  
'I'm staying. Who knows what you'll do now? I have to be your human conscience now.' the voice said.  
  
Harry disapparated from outside of the Weasleys.  
  
He arrived at very grassy place.  
  
Then a veiled girl walked up to him.  
  
"I presume that you're the Demon Lord?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I am." Harry said, noticing that his voice had roughened and deepened, and had a non-human like rumble in it.  
  
"I'm Persiphi. I've brought Cedric Diggory, Lily and James Potter back. May I ask why these three?" she asked.  
  
Harry quickly lied "I felt like playing around with Tom Riddle's and Harry Potter's minds."  
  
For a moment Harry thought he saw her glare at him  
  
"You resemble both of them. But you have no scar, you look too young, and you have those eyes." she said.  
  
"What's wrong with my eyes?" Harry asked, privately wishing that he was back at the Weasleys and asleep.  
  
"Nothing. I heard you can shift shape, and as payment for the favors, I want to see you shift shape into a different person, my choice, because I prefer being around humans to demons. Is that alright?" Persiphi asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied.  
  
"Do… Harry Potter." Persiphi said.  
  
"Any reason why?" Harry asked, truly curious.  
  
"Not really, just curious on how well you could shape shift." She responded.  
  
Harry reverted to his human form.  
  
"You shape shifted very well. I could almost swear that you are him, but Harry Potter is only a wizard." Persiphi said.  
  
"Is he?" Harry asked, reverting back to demon form.  
  
"Yes… Why did you shape shift back?" She asked noticing him in his demon form again.  
  
"I thought that was all." Harry said.  
  
"Could you stay in that form?" Persiphi requested.  
  
"I guess so." Harry said as he reverted again.  
  
"What is your name, anyway?" Persiphi asked.  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to answer, but he replied, "Well, since you don't like demons, I can stay in this form if you like, and you could call me Harry. What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Persiphi." She quickly replied.  
  
'You have to go now. You can stay but the Weasleys could discover that your not there.' Said the voice in Harry's head.  
  
"I have to go now, it's nice meeting you Persiphi." Harry said.  
  
"Nice meeting you too. Next time?" she asked.  
  
"Ok, same place, same time?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok, bye." She said.  
  
Harry quickly disapparated, and went back though Ginny's window.  
  
Strangely enough, Ginny wasn't in bed.  
  
As Harry went back down, he stopped in front of the bathroom.  
  
The door suddenly opened.  
  
Ginny was half-asleep, but noticed Harry standing there.  
  
"Why are you up so late?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Bathroom. I stopped here an hour ago, but you were in there." Harry responded.  
  
"Sorry. I fell asleep, and I only woke up because I dropped my book. Were you waiting here the whole hour?" Ginny asked, turning red, and holding up her book.  
  
"Yes, but its no problem. Good night Ginny." Harry said.  
  
"Good night." Ginny mumbled and headed to her room.  
  
As soon as Ginny shut the door, Harry headed back to bed and fell asleep.  
  
A/N. I found it!!! I had grabbed the wrong floppy! And now I have the write one! Er… write… right…. I should shut up now… G'Night.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Mione 


	4. Once there was one, then there was two, ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, because J.K Rowling does.  
  
A/N: (- I'm sorry I took so long to update… but I had LOTS of work at school… but hopefully this chapter is more than satisfactory. Persiphi isn't Ginny… but there is an important relation… Nate, whom I've mentioned in my other fic, will have something to do with the fic too. The Weasleys are very important. You'll find out more about Persiphi and Nate in this ficcy through Ron. Ron has a lot to think in this chappy, but we'll go back to Harry's POV soon. Now read if you haven't already started.  
  
The Weasleys  
  
Arthur Weasley rushed home that evening, with great news. Cornelius Fudge was sacked. He had gotten a promotion, and it was Minister of Magic. That wasn't the best though. He had the whole Weasley family, along with Hermione and Harry outside, so he could tell them what else had happened.  
  
"I've owled Bill, and Charlie. They'll be here soon. I want the whole family to be here before I tell you. It's good news, and Ron and Ginny will be very happy," he said, smiling at Ron and Ginny.  
  
They apparated in, right after he mentioned them.  
  
"Dad, what happened?" Bill asked, wondering why he wanted them here so urgently.  
  
Charlie nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nothing terrible has happened, I became Minister of magic, and found that the Order of Phoenix had aided in the search, and they found Jonathan and Siph." Arthur said.  
  
The Weasley family was overjoyed by this news.  
  
Ron and Ginny had uncertain smiles on their faces, Harry noticed.  
  
"They're coming home later, but we'll have room now, considering that we have the Minister Mansion now. We can go straight there by this portkey, and our personal things will be there. It activates in 1 minute." He added, pulling out a leaf.  
  
Harry and Hermione were confused, but put their fingers onto it like the others did, and a moment later, a tug pulled them through, and they found themselves in a large brightly lit mansion.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in the backyard.  
  
"You don't know about Siph or Nate But they're our twins. Siph is Ginny's. Nate, short for Jonathan, is mine." Ron said shortly, staring at the grass.  
  
"How come you never mentioned them? Your dad said they vanished when you were 8, you're bound to remember them." Harry asked.  
  
"Never believed that they would come back." Ginny said.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They had vanished." Ron said, rolling his eyes as if it explained all.  
  
"Possibly kidnapped according to the Ministry?" Ginny said dryly, as if this was entirely funny.  
  
"Aren't you glad that they're back?" Hermione asked, puzzled by their reactions.  
  
"Why wouldn't we? After all they are the little geniuses the whole family loved." Ron said with a strange smile.  
  
"They sound so smart." Hermione said.  
  
"You can do it, they do it better. I don't know why, but they can." Ginny said seriously.  
  
"There's a reason for everything." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. You're still staying in my room right?" Ron asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied.  
  
"Good." Ron said.  
  
"And Hermione's staying with me, right Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let's get back, they'll be arriving soon." Ron said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Mummy! Daddy! We missed you so much!!" Two voices chorused together, tearfully as they ran to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"My little Siph, and Nate. We've found you after so long." Mrs. Weasley said just as tearfully, as she and Mr. Weasley hugged them.  
  
"Do you know who kidnapped you?" Mr. Weasley asked after everyone had stopped hugging and crying.  
  
"Unfortunately… no." Nate said.  
  
"We can't remember anything from the moment we were kidnapped to the moment the Order of Phoenix found us." Siph said disappointedly.  
  
"But, we know that we weren't harmed, because the Order did a bunch of tests for us, and we can do our age level of magic." Nate said.  
  
"You were always good in magic. When you reached 8, you and Siph did 4th year levels of magic." Mrs. Weasley said lovingly, and filled with pride.  
  
"I doubt we still are as good… seeing that we missed four years of school." Siph said.  
  
"You're very talented. None of your other siblings were ever as good as the both of you were. In fact I believe that the both of you are still better than Ron." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Ron would be disappointed to hear that." Nate said.  
  
"I don't think so. After all, I think he understands that the both of you are prodigies, an he's not. He's never cared before, anyway." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"That's true. Gin never did either." Siph said.  
  
"Exactly, now go greet your siblings. They're in the kitchen right now, and have been waiting very patiently.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ron was rapidly talking about how Nate and Siph were really good in Quidditch, family style, and how they were so talented.  
  
"Nate is good in every position in a Quidditch team, especially Seeker, he's even better than Charlie. Do you think you could beat him?" Ron asked  
  
"I don't know, but you have a really interesting brother." Harry said good- naturedly.  
  
Ron frowned.  
  
"Maybe you could beat him." Ron said in undecipherable tone.  
  
"Beat who?" Nate asked coming into the kitchen.  
  
"You. And you and Ron really do look alike. From what Ron's saying though, you're a really good Seeker." Harry said.  
  
"Winning in Quidditch isn't as fun as winning in wizarding chess though. Quidditch takes skill and luck, but chess takes skill, and brains, right, Ron?" Nate asked.  
  
"You forgot luck. Without luck, brains and skill won't matter." Ron said.  
  
"True. You would know that of course." Nate said lightly.  
  
"I don't think you've been properly introduced. This is Harry, and that's Hermione. Harry, Hermione, this is Nate, and Siph.  
  
"Surnames?" Siph asked.  
  
"Granger. I'm Hermione, glad to meet the both of you." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Potter," Harry mumbled, "Glad to meet you too." Harry added.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Siph and Nate chimed.  
  
'They don't seem excited to meet you.' A familiar voice said in Harry's head.  
  
'Good. Now go away.' Harry thought back.  
  
"Sounds good, right?" somebody asked.  
  
'Have you heard of the saying that "An enemy can come in the image of a friend"?' the voice asked before leaving.  
  
"Yes." Harry said out loud.  
  
"Good." Nate replied, believing that Harry was answering the question.  
  
Ron had a wary look on his face.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather not play. Ginny should. She works better with Fred, George, and Charlie anyway. I hope you have fun being on the same team as Bill, Nate and Siph Harry. I should start on my homework, anyway." Ron said giving Harry a distrusting look, as if he was seeing Harry in a new light, and went upstairs to his room.  
  
Harry wondered for a quick moment whether the look had anything to do with demons, but had forgotten when Nate called for him to play Quidditch.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron  
  
Ron was glaring out the window as he watched them play. He had roll of open parchment, a quill, along with star charts to back him up. Divination had sounded perfect when Percy had it, considering that he had a talent for predicting things accurately, but Trelawney was a fraud. So was her class. He still had to do homework though. Trelawney had assigned them to read different books, and he had received one called "Seers and why they shouldn't reveal prophecies of the demons" and write a 2 feet long essay on why it's incorrect. Ron had a whole summer now, and he scowled at Nate before reading the first paragraph.  
  
Prophecies should be kept to the Seer  
  
Prophecies are all damaging if the person it was referring to, had deciphered it, considering that would alter what was meant to happen, and because prophecies are usually biased from the seer's view. Seers are only people born with the ability to know about the future, and some say they should reveal what will happen, considering they might be able to destroy all harm, but it usually causes chaos. For instance, the following prophecy might not have caused any harm if the egotistical seer Entawn had not spoke of it. He caused his brother Tremot to be shunned by people because he was born 10 years, 5 months, and one day before a millennial year. He did not fit the requirements of the prophecy, but he was executed with an ancient liquid form of the modern killing curse, which would not have damaged the one mentioned in the prophecy and would have awakened the evil. The prophecy is written in an ancient undecipherable Runic language, and can only be read by the Seer of the birth arrangement as a 7th son. The magical copy is shown below.  
  
The Demon Lord  
  
Born an orphaned lightless-haired, death-colored eyed boy, 10 years, 5 months, and one day before a leaping millennial year, he will be scarred on his 2nd Hollow's eve, and his parents shall die. The false copy of pure evil tries to curse him dead, for he believes it will harm him, but it as only awakened the demons to revive their sleeping lord. One lunar month before he has lived for sixteen years out of the womb, and the demons shall find him. He will be restored, shifting back into the demon he is. He has his scaly-clawed wings, his strange reptilian green eyes with an orange spiral traveling through. Jagged barbs come out of his back, like a tomcat retracting his claws, but dripping with his poisonous blood, infecting the offender, metamorphosing it into a creature to be feared and hated by his true species, unless the unrelenting horned demon lord wishes to. The boy he is, is innocent and calm, but the demon lord he becomes, is a clawed and toothed foe. He will do great things, but great is not necessarily for the Light.  
  
The above prophecy will cause death to all 7th son Seers who have read it within 666 seconds, but a 7th son is not always a Seer, for the gift of seeing is rare, and is only born once around every millennia. If there is a chance that a 7th son has read this and has survived, then the Demon Lord has awakened and should be stopped by the Seraphic Seer, the brother of a Plutonic Baron, and Baroness, because no non-human should ever surpass a regular human.  
  
After reading the first chapter, Ron was sitting in half- excitement, and half anxiety. If he survived then it meant he was meant to stop this demon, which was unlikely, or he would die for reading the prophecy. 3 minutes has passed this way, and Ron was becoming panicky. He quickly grabbed a quill, and started writing a will.  
  
He started with:  
  
My last will and Testament  
  
But scratched it out because he didn't like the look of it.  
  
Then he decided to write a letter.  
  
Dear everybody.  
  
I'm going to die, and it's not a suicide, and  
  
The he scratched it out, and decided a will was better.  
  
He then decided that it would take to long to decide, so he sat there, thinking over his life.  
  
'It wasn't so bad… at least not until today. They looked like they're having fun. Mum and Dad are sitting on lawn chairs watching them play. Are they really that great? Why doesn't Percy or Hermione ever play Quidditch with me? Am I really that worse than Nate? Do they even notice how odd it is that I'm doing my homework on the 3rd day back? Will they think I did suicide? Or do they think I just did something stupid and ended up dead from it? Is it wrong to enjoy life when your twin is gone, and then to quietly hate him when he comes back, and takes back his spot in everybody's heart, when you were good enough to create a smaller place? Why am I the one that's going to die?' Ron thought bitterly as he watched.  
  
But then he answered his own question.  
  
'It's because I'm just not talented enough for them. I'm just the 7th son. I remember in one muggle fairy tale, one man had seven sons. He kicked out his last son to find his own way in the world. The son became successful. But his family didn't recognize him. Or want him back. I should leave home. But then I'll be alone. And Nate will win. He and Siph were never kidnapped. They ran away to take their positions in their underworld.' Ron thought tartly.  
  
'And came back to Mummy and Daddy dearest when the power gets boring.' Ron added, still bitter.  
  
"Ron, you've been in your room for two hours. Come eat dinner. We set the table outside." Mrs. Weasley called out, from the kitchen.  
  
Ron realized he wasn't going to die, and walked out.  
  
"Homework done? You should have been playing. Even Percy and Hermione were playing." Nate said.  
  
"I'm not done with homework. It must have been really fun then. I'll eat upstairs in my room. I need to finish Divination. It's important you know." Ron said, taking his plate of food, and went upstairs before his parents noticed.  
  
He sat down, and watched from his window.  
  
They didn't seem to notice that he wasn't there.  
  
He stabbed the pork chop, and cut off a piece, chewing it, thinking about the unfairness of being the youngest son.  
  
Then he felt a sudden tug in his stomach and fell into a sunlit garden filled with plants.  
  
"Jealousy gets you nowhere. Finding the rival order of the Order of Phoenix does you much. Besides, being the 7th son isn't terrible. It makes you my heir." Said a tall redheaded lady.  
  
"Me? Your heir?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. Why would you be so surprised?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I don't know you, I'm not special, I get jealous and being somebody's heir is what Harry or somebody else does." Ron said, looking around.  
  
"You are my heir whether you think you deserve it or not. You are the 7th son, a Seer, you are a wizard, and you possess qualities I approve of. I am Helga Hufflepuff, and you were born Ronald Weasley, but you are my heir, and I'll name you Seraph Hufflepuff for the powers you inherit directly from me if you accept to being my heir." She said.  
  
"I'll accept." Ron said, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"Hold out your wand." Helga said.  
  
Ron stuck out his wand, holding his breath, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Helga then stuck out her wand, and the wand tips connected.  
  
Light had exploded all over the garden, and Ron saw nothing but the light, and he felt his body slumping.  
  
As he started to pass out he heard Helga say, "You are now Seraph Hufflepuff, the heir of Helga Hufflepuff. You will find yourself in the chamber of the Order of Light. Your life as Ron Weasley will now only be old fragmented memories."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where's Ron? I told him to come down 15 minutes ago." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"He came down, took his food, and went back up to do his homework. I think we have an Percy in our family." Siph said.  
  
"That seemed really unlikely to happen." Hermione said in thought.  
  
"But if it does, I'll no longer have an interest in Quidditch." Harry said.  
  
"Another Percy isn't that bad. I'll be right back." Ginny said, going upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
She passed Ron's room, and thought it strange that Ron was lying on the floor in a thick red puddle with glassy eyes.  
  
Then she realized it was blood and screamed.  
  
Everyone rushed up to see what was wrong, and saw Ginny standing at Ron's door, all color drained out of her face.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly did tests for a pulse, heartbeats, and breathing.  
  
They rapidly paled.  
  
"Mum? Ron's not dead… Is he?" Ginny asked.  
  
Siph and Nate exchanged looks.  
  
Ron was dead.  
  
A/N. Didn't see that happening did you? Oh well. Anyone want to guess what the look between Siph and Nate meant? No. They didn't kill him. But if you paid any attention to Ron's self pity, you'd know. Now you can review. It'll make me happy. Or not.  
  
Mione 


	5. A duty to be done, a friend against a fr...

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A.N. Have you ever looked up "devil" on the thesaurus? Well, I discover that a synonym  
  
for devil is "Lord Harry" Sounds very suspicious to me. Why not Harold James Potter?  
  
Why did J.K. Rowling say in a transcript "Harry James Potter"? If you have any  
  
confusion, don't worry, I'll explain in the fic. Voldemort is back! And maybe Tom too.  
  
Tom? Did I say Tom? I meant Ron. Ron's not really dead. uh.. Hmm. Fine. Tom  
  
might be back, but it depends if I write it in, because I do pre notes, and after notes.  
  
A duty to be done, A friend against friend  
  
Harry quietly apparated in his demon form, and found himself standing behind two females, and one male  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? How could you have lost it?" Nathan yelled.  
  
"Well, why are you asking me? You're the one who should have detected it!" Persiphi yelled back in their pale earthlike world.  
  
"Shut up the both of you. You just want me to do the researching without actually asking me." Spoke the other girl.  
  
"Why would we do such a terrible thing?" Nathan asked sounding surprised.  
  
"You did it last week, promising that you'd use the existence-given name. I don't get why you use your derived names. They're so infuriating." The unknown person spoke again.  
  
"I think Virgin is perfect for you." Persiphi stated in her own defense.  
  
"And I think Vulpecula is better for you." The person said.  
  
"Dta psirho Mira." Persiphi said angrily. (Shut up Mira)  
  
"I thought you forgotten the way long ago. Ommusi pilomuetpi eticeg?" the person asked mockingly. (Why remember now?)  
  
"Leave her alone." Nathan said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine. I'll bother you instead, eticaumpi Eridanus." The person said. (brother Eridanus)  
  
(A/N: Gee, I wonder who the person is. Read on!)  
  
"Are you helping or not?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Would I ever say no to you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. You've stayed with mortal brother, and the rest of the temporary family." Persiphi said.  
  
"And what is your point? You've stuck to using Persiphi. Anyway, his soul energy must have been removed, reconfigured, fragmented, and damaged. Then Helga Hufflepuff must have altered the soul shell, and filled it with her blood magic, which will either give her an heir or made the soul useless. Since you do not detect any soul missing, she must have an heir. But you couldn't find her heir, so he or she must be alive. If that's the case, only the demon lord or Voldemort could properly put him or her into non- existence, and we can bring him back. We do not want help from a mortal though, so it's the demon lord who'll have to do it." Mira said.  
  
"I can see that the mortal Hermione has less knowledge then you do." Persiphi said.  
  
"Your manipulation was poorly done. Now, when is that demon arriving?" Mira asked.  
  
"I arrived a while ago." Harry growled, watching them carefully.  
  
"We ask you to kill Seraph Hufflepuff, and Harry Potter." Mira said.  
  
"And why would I do this?" Harry asked, staring at them with slit eyes.  
  
"To repay the favor of bringing back Lily and James Potter." Mira stated.  
  
"You have a deal." Harry said, and then disapparated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry half-heartedly munched on Mrs. Weasley toast the next morning. It was a very somber morning, and Ron's funeral was going to take place. An owl flew in with the Daily Prophet. Molly Weasley took the paper, and paid the owl, before looking at the front page.  
  
"How dare they!" she exploded, before throwing the paper down, and disapparating out.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen crowded over the paper to see what was wrong.  
  
Harry managed to see the article.  
  
The Weasleys and Hogwarts Ira Shmearandrun  
  
Who's Ronald Weasley, do you ask? Why he's the son of the new Minister of Magic. The Weasley family had experienced great joy, when the father of the family, Arthur Weasley, had became Minister of Magic. Then he had gone on to discover that the twin sister and brother of Virginia and Ronald Weasley have been found. Sadly, at the same night Ronald had died. Tragic? "Very much" says reporter Ira Shmearandrun. Ronald is the best friend of the deranged Parselmouth Harry Potter, and a muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, who has won the affections of Harry Potter and Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum. This reporter feels that Hogwarts is the reason for all these problems, and knows Hogwarts very well because she has attended school there. But three of the four students named are Hogwarts students, and the three are Gryffindors. Slytherins are filled with dark wizards and witches. So that leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is still just fine, but as for Hufflepuffs, they hide a shocking secret. Ronald Weasley is discovered to have "died through Hufflepuff family spells" commented a very distressed and upset Arthur Weasley. Some heir or descendant of the Helga Hufflepuff has murdered Ronald Weasley. So what knowledge do the readers of the Daily Prophet gain? Well, Albus Dumbledore should be scrapped, the ministry is useless, and Arthur Weasley is a terrible father and Minister of magic. Ronald Weasley's funeral takes place today at Hogwarts.  
  
It was a stupid article. And Ron wasn't going to stay dead for long. Not if Harry could help it. He was going to "die" at Ron's funeral. Not really though. He was only going to be dead until Ron comes back. Then he'll be alive too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Merlin's beard! The Seraph is waking!" A man called Serpheyt yelled out loud.  
  
"Quiet. He won't wake if you push him away." Said someone else, as she dragged him out of the catacomb.  
  
The skeleton was vibrating with an otherworldly glow, and flesh slowly formed over it. It formed a robed six-foot tall teen with a trance like look on his eyes and face. The eyes were a metallic cerulean blue, and his hair was a pale blond, that looked like a very faded light orange red from different angles. Silvery feather like wings gracefully floated out of his shoulder blades, and then vanished. Then his eyes flickered.  
  
His purpose of existence came quickly to him as long with his identity, but strangely enough, the image of a dark haired boy, and bushy haired girl came to him. He didn't know their names. He would soon forget them. They were fragments of a purposeless existence. He had to do something for these to though. If they managed to be remembered, then they deserved something. But he would handle that later. After he forgot them of course. He was Seraph Hufflepuff, sole heir of Helga Hufflepuff. And that was all that mattered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
People were leaving the funeral after the service.  
  
Harry stood there.  
  
It was time.  
  
He quickly projected himself, and transformed into his demon form while everyone was looking at Ron's grave.  
  
"Help!" his projection screamed.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Harry dying.  
  
Yells of 'Stupefy' came, but it made no difference.  
  
The demon was gone leaving bones, blood, and ravaged tissue lying where Harry had stood.  
  
Hermione stared with shock.  
  
They were all vanishing, and Ron had died the night before, and there was a big pool of blood, and the blood puddle was so big, and Ron was still bleeding, and it was just so much, and now Harry was dead because of this demon creature thing, and it wouldn't leave Harry alone, and he was ripped to pieces, and he was just that puddle of dead bloody tissue, and they were both on and she might be next, and that she was all alone and.  
  
The ground was suddenly closer and bigger, and. blacker.  
  
Hermione passed out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was staring around in his chamber.  
  
He would have to stay in this form until he had Seraph Hufflepuff dead.  
  
He didn't want to really kill anyone though.  
  
He had a simple enough plan.  
  
All he had to do was let his demon side take over to kill off Seraph.  
  
The demon part of him was cruel, sadistic, and powerful.  
  
It enjoyed killing off the projection of his human part.  
  
Still, it wouldn't be that cruel to destroy Harry completely, so there shouldn't be any worries of the demon taking over.  
  
He slowly drifted out of consciousness, believing the worst that could happen, would be that he'd fail to kill Seraph.  
  
He didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
The demon had set off to subconsciously control, and to convert him.  
  
There would be nothing and nobody to hide.  
  
There would be no Harry afterwards.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"The demon has attacked, no?" Seraph asked, strolling up to Serpheyt casually.  
  
"Yes he has. Harry Potter." Serpheyt replied.  
  
"Going for a famous weak child? That's lower then his usual standards from what I remembered. I'll see you later now. I have some demons to practice on." Seraph said before vanishing, leaving a strange glow for seconds.  
  
"You look more like his age them mine. I should be calling you the child." Serpheyt mumbled, as he disapparated to track Death Eaters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and found herself in the hospital wing.  
  
She looked around, and then saw Ron flipping through a book.  
  
"Ron! I'm so glad I see you. I had the most terrible nightmare where you and Harry die." Hermione said quickly, giving him a tight hug.  
  
"Er. sorry, but I'm Nate. You passed out at Ron's funeral." Nate said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh. I feel embarrassed now... I just thought that maybe in a weird way that they'd be alive." Hermione said, letting him go, and staring down at the floor.  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind." Nate said.  
  
"I can't shake the feeling that they're alive. They wouldn't leave without saying good-bye to me. Or at least that's what I hoped. Maybe I'm just fooling myself that they actually thought of me as their friend. Maybe they pitied me all along. Ron never seemed to agree with me much." Hermione rambled unhappily.  
  
"I think you're just too stressed out. If they pitied you, which they didn't, they wouldn't hang around you, and I assumed that they would fight in your defense." Nate said.  
  
"They would. I suppose I am stressed out. You're very nice." Hermione said.  
  
"Not really. I'm actually quite a brat. And you're the first person to really say that." Nate replied.  
  
"I doubt it. You are quite nice to me." Hermione said.  
  
"Thank you then." Nate thanked.  
  
"Thank you for comforting me." Hermione said.  
  
"It was no problem. I don't think you'd normally react that way anyway." Nate said.  
  
"Hopefully not." Hermione responded.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey made a simple sleeping potion." Nate said, handing her the potion.  
  
"Sleeping so much isn't good." Hermione said, and then sipping it. She kept the last mouthful in her mouth, until she placed the glass on the side of the table.  
  
Then she swallowed and fell asleep.  
  
Nate quietly left the room.  
  
Hermione seemed so innocent. Maybe his sister was wrong about her.  
  
Hermione was like the perfect friend. She reminded him of Rowena. Rowena had  
  
always done that with her sleeping potions too. Rowena was very intelligent, but she kept  
  
her secrets, and did her best to protect her friends. She didn't even care that he wasn't  
  
truly a wizard or a human. They had married, but then Rowena was murdered. She had  
  
jumped to defend him when Salazar tried to kill him for marrying Rowena. He had called  
  
Eridanus a mudblood for he too, knew his secret. All three of them were best friends until  
  
he married her. Everyone else thought that maybe Rowena was murdered by muggles,  
  
because they thought that mudblood referred to muggles, because they heard Salazar cry  
  
out "Mudblood" before dying. He knew how Salazar had died too. He had murdered him  
  
in rage of her death. Then he had committed suicide, and had peace in death until his  
  
sisters' host bodies had died too, and they were reborn. He had never told anyone this  
  
though. And he didn't plan to anytime soon.  
  
Hermione made a soft cry in her sleep and pushed her blanket off.  
  
Rowena used to do that a lot too.  
  
She looked so peaceful, finally able to rest.  
  
He went back in and placed her blanket up.  
  
Hermione pushed it back down.  
  
He thought for a moment, and then tucked her in instead.  
  
He left the room and imagining that he had heard a small thank you.  
  
A.N. How was this chappy? Good? Bad? Want more? Less? I'll be writing and posting at  
  
full speed because school ended. I suppose you didn't expect this though. Mira is a  
  
variable star, Vulpecula is a constellation and Eridanus is one of the brightest stars to  
  
earth. The strange words were made using the phonetic sounds of the Greek symbols. If  
  
possible later chapters may include variations of Crete language. To Dumbledore123, I  
  
know this isn't what you expected, but it's going to be that way soon enough. 


	6. Explanations, ties, and shameful Dudley

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
A.N. Voldemort is back! And maybe Tom too. Tom? Did I say Tom? I meant Ron.  
  
Ron's not really dead. uh.. Hmm. Fine. Tom might be back, but it depends if I write  
  
it in, because I do pre notes, and after notes.  
  
I'LL E-MAIL NEXT CHAPTER TO WINNER OF CONTEST BELOW THE FANFICTION! RULES ARE IN THE A.N. ON THE BOTTOM.  
  
  
  
Uncovering plots, discovering family ties, and jumping weeks.  
  
"Wormtail." a cold voice said with a hint of fury.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Wormtail asked, approaching Voldemort fearfully.  
  
"How do you fail me in seeing to that nobody but I should kill Potter?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Wormtail cowered.  
  
"I- I- I apologize m- my lord! A- a demon did it!" Wormtail stammered.  
  
Voldemort's face went from white to ashy color  
  
"Liar! Crucio!" he screamed.  
  
Wormtail prepared for the excruciating pain, but it never came.  
  
"You failed to perform the Cruciatus." Wormtail said, staring in shock.  
  
"Imperio!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" he added.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"You've lost your magic." Wormtail uttered, coming up close with his silver hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"Becoming the next dark lord!" Wormtail yelled.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus. Dormis Morficus." Voldemort hissed.  
  
Wormtail collapsed, asleep.  
  
Voldemort knew he was slowly losing his ability to perform any magic sustained by Killing Curse. He would soon be dead. The Killing curse was his path to immortality. But the demon rose. And he, the Lord Voldemort would forget his purpose. Unless. unless he managed to be underneath the Hogwarts shield that protected it's students. But then he'd had to be years younger than he really was mentally and physically. But he had an idea.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How dare they send his things over? We do not want them! I wouldn't shed a tear over him!" Petunia Dursley ranted angrily as she tossed them into a bag and next to the trash that was being emptied.  
  
She went back inside to prepare breakfast.  
  
Dudley was watching his mother throw out something.  
  
'Did she really carry out her threat? Would she really throw out his computer and his game stations?' Dudley wondered.  
  
He quickly waddled over, grabbed the bag, and ran back to the backyard entrance to his house as fast as a person his size could.  
  
He carefully pulled it into his newest room, or his older one that had belonged to Harry until recently  
  
He locked the door and emptied the bag.  
  
It was only Harry's books, quills, parchment, ink, and his wand.  
  
And some fluid like thing.  
  
It was a cloak.  
  
Dudley tried it on, and it fit him perfectly. Only his head was showing in the mirror. But he knew the rest of his body was there underneath the cloak. It was actually pretty cool, although a bit weird. But not as freaky as he had originally believed. Maybe the rest of Harry's books were as cool as this cloak.  
  
"Dudley? Breakfast!" his mother called from behind the door.  
  
His mother would hate him if she knew what he was doing.  
  
Then he had an idea.  
  
He pulled off the cloak, and covered all of Harry's things, grabbed one of his books from his broken shelf.  
  
He flipped to the 10th page, and opened the locked door, with his head staring intently into the thick book.  
  
Petunia was shocked.  
  
Her Duddy-kins was reading. He had grown up.  
  
"Mum, did you know that Neptune is currently the ninth planet because of Pluto's off balance orbit?" Dudley asked, trying to sound like he was really interested in the book.  
  
"No, sweettums." Mrs. Dursley answered, as they walked downstairs.  
  
Dudley munched on the cucumber slices, trying to look like the book was important, and wondering how he could see what was in Harry's books without angering his Mum and Dad.  
  
"Dudley's going to be a smart man." Mr.Dursley said proudly, wondering if there was a way they could eat out for dinner tonight as some sort of celebration for Dudley, and excuse to not eat the rabbit food.  
  
Dudley had decided all he had to do was run around the park trail while reading.  
  
He excused himself and left the table, leaving his half eaten plate of cucumber there.  
  
He quickly ran up and wondered how he could hide all of Harry's things from his Mum.  
  
He then placed everything on the invisibility cloak, made a bundle with it, held it carefully, and went out with a book of the solar system.  
  
He was easily tired of running, but he didn't notice it.  
  
The books were addictive.  
  
He was ashamed to admit it, but magic sounded useful.  
  
When he got home at 6 and hid the stuff, his Mum came in to tell him they were going out for dinner.  
  
Normally he'd be overjoyed, but the combination of the guilt from reading Harry's books, and the exhaustion from running on the muddy trail, and grabbing onto every nearby pole to avoid slipping, prevented him from feeling that.  
  
At the restaurant, he only ordered a salad while his parents ordered steaks and lobster, which had shocked them again.  
  
He was secretly thinking about getting back to the book, and decided that he might as well please them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning they had went off the rabbit food, except for Dudley.  
  
He didn't seem to notice though.  
  
He went off to the park again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
2 weeks later  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Draco Malfoy. I assume that you grew up within the five years?" a dark haired man with silver gray eyes asked.  
  
"I don't think I know you." Draco said carefully, watching him with curiosity.  
  
"You've forgotten Salazar?" The man asked amused.  
  
" I know no Salazar." Draco said.  
  
"Not even Salazar Slytherin?" The man asked amused.  
  
Draco stared with amazement.  
  
"I must be dreaming." Draco said.  
  
"That is correct. I've contacted you through a dream." Salazar said.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked impulsively.  
  
"So ambitious to know more.. I must be correct in choosing you to be my heir." Salazar said.  
  
"Me your heir? I don't know Parseltongue. You've made a mistake." Draco said, hoping that he really didn't.  
  
"I've made no mistake, and you know it. You are the shifter of the 4. Unlike the reborn, you do not die. You are Draconis Slytherin." Salazar proclaimed, putting his wand tip to Draco's, enveloping Draco in a green light.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
2 more weeks later  
  
Hermione sat in her room at the Weasley's, rereading "Hogwarts A History".  
  
Suddenly, a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw appeared.  
  
"Don't frown. Smile. I won't have a frowning heir." Rowena said.  
  
"I haven't seen you in this book before." Hermione remarked.  
  
"And I have only decided my heir moments ago." Rowena remarked in the same tone.  
  
"And that is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You my dear. And you've got no choice. Now be a darling and put your wand to the picture." Rowena said.  
  
'Me? An heir? Of Ravenclaw?' Hermione thought.  
  
"Yes dear. Now put your wand tip to it?" Rowena requested.  
  
Hermione placed her wand tip to the picture, wondering if the death of her best friends had caused her to have damage from trauma to see the picture.  
  
"You are the enlightened, Hermione dear, and that makes you Hermione Ravenclaw. Continue using Granger as you please though." Rowena said, before the picture vanished.  
  
The wand had a faint glow to it, and felt lighter, but other than that there was no visible change.  
  
Hermione knew otherwise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
3 weeks later  
  
"We have to get new uniforms for our little Duddykins. I'm so proud of him." Aunt Petunia said proudly in her bed.  
  
"I'm proud too, Petunia. But don't you think he's a bit too skinny? He'll resemble the dead ungrateful brat in size if he keeps on losing weight like that. But it is a nice change back to eating red meat." Vernon said.  
  
"He wouldn't look like that brat. Our Duddykins eats and exercises, and is healthy, and is brilliant, and there's nobody in the world better than him." Petunia declared.  
  
If she knew why Dudley had suddenly became obedient though, she wouldn't feel the same way.  
  
Fear of being caught could cause a person to do a lot changes to prevent from being in trouble.  
  
Dudley was scared. He never wanted to have anything to do with the abnormal kind. He couldn't stop though. It was like the books were enchanted so that you had to finish reading them. It was highly possible that he was, according to "A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers"(last paragraph, pg 27, Prisoner of Azkaban)  
  
Either way, he wouldn't be able to reverse it. He was muggle, according to all these books. And he didn't have a wand. Fortunately, he found an incantation, and all you needed to do was chant it three times while mixing snidget feathers with powdered unicorn horn, and shredded dragon hide of a Fireball, using a wand. The phrase 'Incatus Piror Reversio' should reverse the spell, but if mispronounced, it would have an unknown affect. The 's' in reversio was faded though.  
  
He located the ingredients using a potions textbook of Harry's.  
  
All he needed was a wand.  
  
At the corner of his eye, he spotted a wooden stick.  
  
Harry's wand.  
  
He grabbed it.  
  
"Incatus Prior Reverio. Incatas Piror Reverio.Incatus Piror Reverio!" he chanted, stirring the ingredients.  
  
The ingredients exploded, but no sound accompanied it.  
  
Instead, it caused strange light filled waves to travel within the whole room.  
  
Dudley stared in awe.  
  
The light waves faded and Harry's wand glowed, emitting light gold and scarlet sparks.  
  
Then he heard a slam.  
  
He hid the wand in his shirt, and quickly wrapped Harry's things in the invisibility cloak.  
  
Fear struck his gut.  
  
He leaned a ladder at the side of the house, and climbed down, throwing the bundle first.  
  
He had to hide these things.  
  
Then he saw a crevice in a tree, and stuffed the things in.  
  
The light went on in his parent's room.  
  
No time to climb back in.  
  
He hid behind the massive tree.  
  
Screams came from his parent's room instead, and there was a glint of a knife.  
  
He peeked from behind the tree, horrified at the silhouettes of his parents dying.  
  
A smoky grotesque greenish skull with a snake in its mouth emitted from the house.  
  
Although Dudley didn't know what it was yet, he knew it was the symbol of some sort of thing that caused the death of his parents.  
  
Or a warning.  
  
His parents were gone.  
  
It wouldn't be worth it living by himself in the house where his parents died.  
  
Then the house started burning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Arabella Figg's dark magic detectors went off.  
  
She apparated out front as fast as she could, while in her robes.  
  
The dark mark mixed with the smoke coming from the burning house.  
  
Although they weren't the nicest people, they didn't deserve dying because they were related to Harry.  
  
Nobody deserved that.  
  
Then she noticed a 15-year-old boy standing in shock, still in his pajamas.  
  
Probably another muggle who came by.  
  
She got ready to put a memory charm, but before she could cast it, the boy passed out, and the fire illuminated his face.  
  
It was Dudley Dursley, and he would be a useful witness to what happened.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You've eliminated all possibilities that the heirs to the founders would join up?" a young voice questioned.  
  
"I have my lord. We eliminated the Gryffindor line. Harry Potter is dead, and I've murdered the other carrier of the line, his muggle aunt Petunia. There were no other possible carriers. The magical fire took care of the sleeping Dudley." Nott said.  
  
"Good. You may leave." The younger voice hissed.  
  
Nott exited, causing the candle to flicker.  
  
As the light moved, it landed on a face of a teen. It was a tall pale teen with raven black hair, and turquoise blue eyes.  
  
It was painful, and hard work, but Lord Voldemort was made youthful, and he was going to become more powerful underneath the ancient magic of Hogwarts.  
  
Now he had some recruiting to do.  
  
Some demons were killing off death eaters.  
  
It was late though.  
  
He was tired.  
  
Recruiting could wait until another day.  
  
He was going to sleep now.  
  
After all, he was a growing teenager.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"He should be awake in 15 minutes." Madame Pomfrey said, yawning.  
  
"Thank you Poppy, go on to bed. I wish to speak to him." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But Headmaster- " Madame Pomfrey started saying.  
  
"You need sleep Poppy. I'll call for you when I need you." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Madame Pomfrey said, leaving the hospital wing.  
  
A warm breeze entered the room.  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a small amulet made of gold with a ruby in the center.  
  
It looked dulled and lacked luster.  
  
He unclasped the chain and placed it around Dudley's neck.  
  
'It could have been for Harry, but it works just as well for you. If your parents didn't want you off the list for Hogwarts, you could have had better training, than rather the books you read through enchantments.' Dumbledore thought silently.  
  
The amulet glowed softly, and vanished.  
  
Dumbledore left the room.  
  
A red headed ghost entered the hospital wing, and Dudley awoke.  
  
Why did the ghost's face look so much like his?  
  
Was he dead?  
  
Light waves were bouncing off the walls and back.  
  
The ghost then smiled.  
  
A stunned look formed on Dudley's face.  
  
Crimson blood flowed slowly from the ghost's finger, which advanced towards Dudley's head.  
  
Dudley found that he couldn't move.  
  
The bloody finger streaked through his blond hair three times, going from the center of the forehead, both temples, all leading to the nape of the neck in a perfectly arced curve.  
  
He felt the blood on the forehead drip toward his eyes, and covered his sight, since he couldn't close them.  
  
The world blacked out.  
  
Dumbledore reentered 13 minutes later, and found exactly what he expected.  
  
Laying on the bed was someone that resembled the boy on it earlier, but he was different.  
  
His hair was a dark blond, and three luster filled crimson streaks were in his hair and his eyes were a golden brown.  
  
He was the discovered.  
  
Eclipse Gryffindor is the heir to Godric Gryffindor, and he was Dudley Dursley the muggle, minutes ago.  
  
A.N. La de da! Bet this was unexpected! Dudley was a bit out of character really. Using a bit of psychology makes it little though. Wouldn't you be extra good if you knew you were doing something that could cause you to be disowned? Oh well. Not one moment did Harry show up. By the way this is only 13 pages of fanfiction and 1 page of randomness.. I'm sorry. It'll be longer. Please review! It's a strange change isn't it?  
  
Mione  
  
One line of this out of fic conversation will be in a future chapter. I'll e-mail next chapter to whoever guesses which line. | | | | \/  
  
HermioneGMalfoy: I know the plot!!! Hermione: Shh. Don't give it away! I don't want to know. Ron: Well, don't we all need to hide something? Harry: What are you hiding? Ron: Nothing. (runs out) Hermione: Harry? Does that mean you're hiding something? Harry: Me? No. of course not! (runs out) Hermione: Hmm. suspicious. (Seraph Hufflepuff and Demon Lord comes in fighting) Seraph: Die! You killed my best friend! Demon: You die! You killed my best friend! Hermione: Well, they didn't kill my best friends. (spots dead bodies of Ron and Harry) Seraph: I killed Ron! Demon: I killed Harry! Hermione: You killed my best friends! Seraph: :whispers: Run for your life. Demon: :whispers: It's the Hogwarts a History. DL and SH: Ahhhhh!!!! Run!!!! (runs and slips out of demon and seraph costume) Hermione: You tricked me?!?!?! HP and RW: Noo!!! We won't read it!!! 


	7. RIP Richard Harris

§Although Albus Dumbledore hasn't died yet, Richard Harris, a great actor did at age 72 of Hodgkin's disease, On the 25th of October 2002. Richard Harris, you are the Dumbledore that we see.§ RIP Richard Harris aka Albus Dumbledore 


End file.
